


late groceries

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, No Plot/Plotless, The Author Regrets Nothing, groceries shop, lapslock, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: sure it was too late for that, but still, theyreallyneeded their groceries. it was Urgent.





	late groceries

**Author's Note:**

> I requested prompts a few days ago on my cc and I'm currently drunk so I decided to write one of the two prompts I got because it kinda was crack-ish so fulfilling it when drunk just felt right

"babe, there's always tomorrow morning", elkie had told her girlfriend in a soothing voice, but sorn ignored it. yeah, there was always tomorrow, but if she didn't get their groceries now she'd probably not have breakfast tomorrow and everyone knew that was the most important meal. the first meal one had every day, filled with basic nutrients to help one survive yet another working day. she needed a good breakfast to survive tomorrow, and in all honesty, so did the younger, who was on her last year of university and would most likely need a really well-made breakfast to not give up of her entire major that required her to be up before half-past seven. 

"we're already here, honey, it's fine", she told the other calmly, fighting the urge to yawn. in all truth, sorn was ready to go to sleep until she remembered she needed to do groceries shopping, something she had forgotten to do early because of how stressing her day had been, the image of her bed and girlfriend being enough for her to forget her responsibilities for a bit. and, although the younger let it be and just said they'd survive the next day, she brushed it off and said it was fine, that this one close supermarket she knew would be open until midnight and that she could go there now. she lied about not being that tired, hence why she refused to yawn, but even so, elkie knew better and decided to accompanied her despite being just as tired.

sorn didn't complain, much the opposite. 

"do we have coffee?", the chinese girl asked suddenly as she stared through the shelves.

"I'm pretty sure it ended today", sorn replied to her, adding some to their cart. it already had some bread, cheese, eggs, some meat as well as some beverages. "I feel like there is more missing. something I can't live without."

"like me?"

sorn snorted as she stared at her. "you think id forget something as important as you?"

it was just a simple sentence but she knew it was enough to make elkie blush. "oh shut up."

"what? you started."

she pouted, turning her attention to the shelves. "let us get some extra alcohol."

the older rose a brow at that. "what for?"

"because we are adults?"

sorn stared at her for a few seconds. "you have a point. let's get some wine."

"great! then we can open it on the weekend when we're not busy", she said as she got closer from the older. "have some grown-up fun."

"I like the sound of that", she grinned at elkie. "but for now let's just buy what we need before we get locked in here. that does _not_ sound fun."

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit but im drunk so im excused. also, too drunk to link stuff but I'm heecheondo everywhere. kisses and hugs


End file.
